


Peace at Last

by DireShire



Category: J. R. R. tolkien - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: Eagles, Lord of the Rings, One Shot, Other, The Hobbit - Freeform, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireShire/pseuds/DireShire
Summary: A one shot about the Eagles finally making peace with the wargs. Also my first fanfic. Fite me.





	

The warg growled and snarled. The eagle let out a cry. "Be gone! Don't make me say this again!"  
"This is our territory."  
"As if!" The eagle screeched. "You and your mangy pack should be glad we're under orders not to att-"  
"Silence." The largest eagle, his beak adorned with tiny rubies and his talons tipped with diamonds, fluttered down to land before the brown warg. "I will ask you politely once more. Leave our land. We've no time for goblin toys and you are tearing our ecosystem apart."

The brown warg looked behind him. His pack was starving. A white warg let out a groan as the leader of the pack gazed over his followers. And they had allies to keep. How could they be the goblin's steeds in exchange for shelter?  
He turned back to the Lord of Eagles. "The goblins give us shelter. They do not feed us. I will not allow my pack to be starved."  
"Do you value shelter and goblins above food and other life chains? You are destroying this forest. There are too many of you, and my eagles must eat too."

The warg thought about where he came from. He came from over the mountains, where it was harsh and rugged. There was no sunlight, but it was hot. There was no food, but there was life. There was no water, but there was rain. And the orcs. The orcs were horrible. He refused to let his pack be dragged back to palms of Gundabad.

"No. I have made up my mind." The warg looked the Lord of Eagles dead in the eye.  
The Lord of Eagles nodded. "So be it." The warg braced himself for attack, and the eagles in the trees all opened their wings, but the Lord of Eagles flicked his tail at the eagles.  
The warg was dumbfounded. Why aren't they attacking? He shook his head and bunched up, preparing to pounce, when the Lord of Eagles spoke.

"Is... your pack from Gundabad?"  
The warg's eyes widened. How did he know?!  
"Most of us." The warg heard his voice grow softer. You rat, these are eagles! You've been fighting for this land ever since we got here! Don't sound so kind! "Why would you care?!" He snarled quickly.  
The Lord of Eagles scanned the warg's pack. "It's large, for traveling such a distance."  
The warg was awfully confused.

"Sire, what's-"  
"Silence!" The Lord of Eagles returned his gaze to the warg leader.  
"We don't have to fight."  
"But this is your land! We're killing it, and-" The warg suddenly felt guilty. Sure, Gundabad was horrible, but these eagles had been through a lot too. He had watched them fight for their lives with spiders, men, even his own wargs. "I... I should have never brought my pack here."  
He heard gasps and growls coming from the wargs behind him.  
"I always knew he was weak." A she-warg muttered.

"I don't want to fight." The Lord of Eagles spoke. "Your pack is weak. You're losing faith in yourself. As much as I despise wargs, I can't allow myself to harm your pack anymore than it has already been through."  
"So you're going to leave?"  
"Earth and under, no. But, I do have an idea."

"We must share."  
"How?! We both need the land!"  
"Indeed, it will be harder. But perhaps working together will provide more than shedding blood over this."

The warg was still confused. After cycles of fighting, the eagles wanted to risk starvation and death for his pack?  
"I am tired of constantly fighting. Don't you agree?" The eagle cocked his head.  
The warg didn't want to admit he was right. His pack needed this, even if it meant having to learn how to fish like the eagles... then it came to him.

"I have an idea!" The warg cried out. "We can separate the prey!"  
"Pardon?" The eagle said, confused.  
"You eagles eat a lot of fish. So you could eat fish in the summer and spring, and us wargs could eat more rabbits and rodents. Come winter, we could hunt together and share the loot!"  
"It may work for a temporary plan, until we figure everything out." The eagle smiled. Then he did something that shocked the warg.

The Lord of Eagles reached down and picked at a diamond bracelet on his talon. He slipped it off.  
"Hold up your paw."  
The warg leader did as he was told. The eagle slipped the bracelet on and snapped it onto the warg's wrist.

"Now, let's go hunting, shall we?"


End file.
